


Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Gen, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Season/Series 04, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Rewrite of the Jasper Death Scene, Jasper hear's Monty's final I love you and they get a real goodbye.(Prompt: Jasper Death Rewrite, "It's lonely here without you")





	Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean

“I love you! I love you.”Monty choked out, his breath coming in short bursts, tears pouring down his face. He was too late, saying it. Jasper hadn’t heard. Jasper was dead. His brother. His best friend. His other half. Jasper hadn’t heard him.

And then his heart almost stopped.

“Let us go… Harper!” He raced away from Jasper’s body, leaving him by the window, running back into the garage, met with bodies. So many bodies, all of his friends, peacefully dead on the ground. He saw a blonde girl, lying on the ground, and flipped her over. Bree. He couldn’t take a second to mourn her, but felt terrible for the relief that flooded through him when it wasn’t Harper.

“Monty…” She called out to him. She had changed her mind. She was safe. He ran to her, burying his face in her neck and holding her close.

“Let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home.” He took her hand, and they walked towards the rover.

“Wait.” A soft voice halted him in his stride, and he spun around to find Jasper, blanket still wrapped around his arms, looking weaker than he’d ever seen him. But alive. He ran to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you too.”

“I was worried you hadn’t heard me.”

“I almost didn’t, but I needed to tell you I heard you.”

“I love you. You’re my brother Jasper.”

“I’m so sorry to leave you, brother.”

“Come with us, the rover is set, we’ve got a suit for you, Clarke could help you.”

“I don’t have that kinda time left. Ijust needed you to know. That i heard you. That you’re my brother, and that I love you. I needed our last conversation to be better than that.”

Monty could barely see through his tears, a lump in his throat growing every second.

“Can you walk me back to the window? I’d like to see the moon.”  
“yeah okay.” Monty’s words barely came through his choking sobs. He walked, hand in hand with his brother, back to the window. Jasper sat, his breath coming ragged.

“Keep Harper, she loves you.”

“I know. I will.”

“Don’t forget me.”

“How could I ever. You’re a part of me.”

A tear rolled down Jaspers cheek, and he pressed his forehead into Monty’s.

“Earth was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be everything we had ever wanted.”

“I know.”  
“It’s still the most incredible place in the universe. Definitely the only place I’d want to be, in the end.”

“We both always did pick Earth, for everything.” Jaspers breath was so shallow it was almost silent, and his head was lolling to the side.

“Yeah... we did." Monty took Jaspers hand. "I love you Jasper. It’s already so lonely here, without you, and you’re not even gone.”

“I’m sorry to leave you alone, brother. But i just….”  
“I know. I know. It’s okay.” Monty held Jaspers face between his hands, and pressed a kiss into his forehead. “You can rest now. You go on ahead, brother.”

“See ya on” his breath came in a wheeze, “the other…… side.” His eyes closed, and monty choked out a sob, pressing his lips into jaspers forehead again, holding them there as his tears ran onto his friends face.

“It’s already lonely here without you, brother.” He whispered again, to his now still friend. “See ya on the other side.” He squeezed Jasper fingers in his hand, and set them in his lap, and stood, walking away. He paused in the doorway, turning to take one last look at his friend. He could be sleeping, framed by the red light from the world outside. He could be sleeping, but he wasn't. Monty choked out a sob, and shut the door behind him. 

There was a girl waiting, who loved him, and together, they would live. Together, they would survive, and maybe, someday, this world would be the thing Jasper had always dreamed of.


End file.
